


Easter Fire

by loni_meow



Series: GerPan [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Easter Fires, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: It's time for Easter fires in Germany, an old tradition. He invites Japan to come with him.(I put my OC, APH East Frisia, in this fic.Hope you enjoy!)





	Easter Fire

"Ah, I'm looking forward to the Easter Fire this evening..." Germany sighed, the hot weather was actually tearing on his power while training.

"To the what?" Japan asked, being the only one besides Germany here since Italy had managed to get sick in this hotness.

"Easter Fire. You don't know about it?" the blonde man asked his ally, seeming confused.  
"Uh, not really. At least I've never been somewhere where people had one," he answered, sitting down next to Germany, who had let himself fall down on a bench.

"That's a pity. The people that I always visit are making good fires. The whole village where I am every year is there to look at it. And they don't really know about country personifications, so don't worry. Do you want to come with me this time?" he offered, turning his head to Japan so that he could see the smaller male's reaction.

And he seemed to be surprised but also pleased with that idea, a small smile formed on his lips, that he tried to hide a bit.

"Why would you let me go to your most trusted German friends?" Japan asked and looked into Germany's blue eyes, kinda losing himself a bit.  
"Because you're my friend. And you should see a German Easter Fire for once in your life at least," he said, sounding really fierce about that tradition, so that Japan nodded.

"So when will we go? And... can I ask you some... questions?" he started, still looking into Germany's eyes, hoping for a positive answer.  
"I'll just take you to my home today and we'll leave in a few hours. You can ask me in that time. If you're hungry, don't worry, by the way. We'll grill, too."

Japan was about to nod, as Germany seemed to think about what he said and added, "If you want to come to my place. I'm sorry if I-"  
"No, don't even apologize. You know that if someone of the two of us starts apologizing, we won't stop again. I'm fine, I'm glad that you want to take me with you," he meant, interrupting Germany and gulping down the need for apologizing because he interrupted him.

They stared at each other before Germany slowly stood up and broke the staring, only to build it up again as he was standing and looking down at Japan.

"Then let's go," he said, the sun shining down on him, leaving him in a quite mysterious shine, what Japan found quite interesting, since he was only slowly standing up instead of getting up quickly.

...

Japan opened his eyes.   
Germany just drove them into a little village, or more like a huge village with a little amount of houses and a big one of green places, fields, just a lot of nature.  
It was a flat environment though, somewhere they haven't been before and Japan figured that they must be more in the north of the country, since Germany had told him about the north and the flat environment there once or twice already.

And he was confused, how have they gotten here so quickly?  
Or had he fallen asleep?  
Japan hoped not, but he heard Germany chuckle slightly next to him as he eyed the environment.  
"You woke up," he stated, which was why Japan started to blush a little.  
"A-Ah... I'm so sorry. I guess I was just really stressed out because of the training..."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. I actually hoped that you'd get some sleep, you really seemed stressed out today," the German said, calming Japan a bit down already.  
He hated to sleep in front of others since he was so powerless and vulnerable, but underneath the embarrassment of falling asleep, being in that weak state, just in front of Germany, his ally and trainer, he actually didn't feel that uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I prefer to sleep without anyone looking at me, too," the man said, still concentrating on the road.  
Japan took a deep, shaking breath but then collected himself again and shook his head.  
"Yeah, sleeping alone feels safer..." he muttered, his glare focusing the buildings of the village now.

"Where are we?" Japan asked then, sitting up interested, glancing at the people that were walking around in the beautiful, rather small village.   
"Welcome in East Frisia, an area in Lower Saxony, which is, what you probably now, one of the German states. It's close to the North Sea. I like that it's rather quiet up here and the people are nice, even though you sometimes even don't understand them as a German when they talk lower German. They still feel like family, somehow... East Frisia actually has a personification, since it was something like a country once... I don't know, he tried to explain it to me somehow, but he's just confusing me. He's coming too, but we both are known as normal humans to those people at the moment. This is just... home. Home, where I don't have to be a country... Oh, so I'm going to call you Kiku in front of them now, is that alright?"

Japan just glared at Germany for some moments. He rarely heard him talk about something so much and so fierce in a good way. He really must feel home here, what Japan could actually understand. The environment seemed really welcoming and there weren't so many hills that make things difficult here.   
Also, a personification he had never heard of and the fact that they had to go undercover? He never thought Germany would think about things like hiding that he was a country personification for the sake of living a human life for a few days or weeks in the current situation of the world.

And then, he realized that he still had to answer. "Of course you can call me Kiku. I'll try to call you Ludwig. It's going to be a bit difficult though," Japan answered, thinking deeply for a moment. "Ah, and what is East Frisia's name?"   
"Tammo," Germany answered, his lips forming a little smile, "Oh, he's such a stubborn and fight loving idiot. But if you meet him while he's drinking his East Frisian tea, he's the calmest person you've ever met. You'll recognize him, he has a rather big scar in his face and long, blonde hair, blue eyes."

Japan nodded right as they stopped and Germany had parked the car, looking at his companion for a moment.   
"Okay, I'll go and change clothes. You won't fit into mine... oh wait, I have some older one's at home that should fit," the blonde man said and left the car, closing the door and waiting for Japan outside.   
He didn't have to wait for long and after Japan had closed the door, they headed towards the house and entered it.

\\\

After they changed clothes, they just sat down in the living room a bit, just chatting while they pet Germany's dogs. And Japan had also found out then, that Prussia mostly took over this house to keep it fresh and he also cared for the dogs all the time Germany was in meetings or in trainings.

 _He really loves this place and this house and those people. It's as if he's a different human right now._  
Germany just talked more relaxed and just calm and happy, it almost scared the smaller male.

And so the time went on, just until it was almost time for the Easter Fire.   
Then, Germany stood up and nodded towards one direction, probably where the fire would be.   
"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling slightly while he reached out for Japan to grab his wrist and pull him with him after they took on their shoes. Their jackets weren't needed since it was really warm that evening and they probably just stood by the fire, so they would heat up through that.

And Japan just said yes, he didn't know what to expect by the fire. It was just about burning some things down, right? Nothing big.

\\\

Something really big.   
A really big mountain of things that burn well was coming into his sight, completely shocking him.   
And so, his mouth slightly hung open as they walked closer to it, what caused Germany to smirk to himself.   
"You expected something smaller, right?" he couldn't resist asking, which was why Japan got himself together again.   
"Oh, yes. Something way smaller. And you're going to burn _tha_ t?"   
Germany looked at him and nodded proudly, feeling good about impressing Japan with this. Something just made him really happy about impressing Japan.

"Moin Ludwig!" someone yelled all of the sudden, just as they got really close, what caused both of them to turn towards the voice.   
A tall person with long, blonde hair that was bound into two braids at the end of it, came towards them. The person also had a smug grin on their face, that was visually divided into two halfs by a big and long scar, while the blue, piercing eyes hit Japan now.

They hit him the same as the realization did, just in the moment he arrived and put his hand on Germany's shoulder, greeting him in German.

This was East Frisia. He should have recognized him by the scar.

 _"Wen hast du da mitgebracht?¹",_ the man asked, now looking at Japan very intensive what made the smaller male a bit uncomfortable. He didn't understand a word of the things he was saying. Prussia had tried to teach him German, but somehow, nervousness ruined everything.   
_"Kiku. Oder die Personifikation von Japan. Er kann kein Deutsch. Und hör auf ihn so anzustarren, davon fühlt er sich unwohl.²"_  
East Frisia nodded and started to talk towards Japan this time, "So, you're the personification of Japan? Kiku? Nice to meet you."  
He offered his hand for the greeting and Japan took the hand and they shared an handshake.   
"Nice to meet you too, East Frisia."

The blond man's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but instead he just held his breath for a moment.  
"Ludwig must've told you that I'm the personification. But please, call me Tammo. I've gotten more used to that in those past years," he said, a bit caught off-guard.

In the background, he could see many other people walk around, talk and drink with each other.  
Germany looked into their direction and then towards the other two.  
"Come on, let's go to the other's," he suggested, "I haven't been seeing them often lately."

\\\

It was weird, but Japan felt welcomed.  
They all spoke English when he was around or at least tried and they were super nice. Maybe a bit drunk, or even really drunk, but they were friendly and trying to ask him many questions so that they would get to know him better, while Japan just saw Germany smile and laugh with those people, causing Japan to smile and laugh too.

East Frisia was pretty much the friendliest of them all, and he was especially generous towards Japan.  
He even asked him to light the Easter Fire, but as he told him that he didn't like to do anything with fire and wouldn't actually watch it without Germany, East Frisia seemed to search for a historical event that would explain that. And as he found one, he apologized many times and then walked up to the place himself.

Germany saw how Japan watched him and despite being a little drunk, he walked towards him and grabbed his arm gently.  
"Let's go a bit more to the side," he suggested and was happy as he found approval in Japan's words.

And so they went close to the fire but more away from the many people, watching East Frisia finally lighting the fire while others were grilling already.

Tammo rushed back as the flames took the stuff in it's arms and became bigger and bigger.  
Smoke rose into the air, the sunset barely seen through it while the flames danced majestically in the light wind.

Japan's eyes widened as the fire had crawled over the whole mountain of stuff for burning and now was on top. A giant fire was raging there, the warmth hitting everyone now, so that most of the people took a few steps back.

Japan and Germany remained at their position, standing next to each other.  
Germany watched the fire, relieved and happy, and mostly free. A light in the darkness, and the fact that Japan enjoyed it too.  
Even though enjoyed was still not showing how much he appreciated this. He loved it, bis eyes wide, the warmth closing around his body and he felt free, too.

Even though he didn't like big fires after the bombs that were dropped on his ground, this felt so good. He just didn't understand what was going on and the fact that this beauty was one of Germany's traditions surprised him a lot.

He took all of his bravery together and came even closer to Germany, leaning his head on the taller males shoulder to have a support for his head.  
And Germany, despite what Japan expected him to do, put an arm around the black-haired and pulled him even closer.

"I'm glad that you're here with me."  
"I'm glad that you wanted me here with you."

They smiled at each other and turned to face the other one.  
And then, Germany lowered his head down and lifted Japan's chin so that he gently kissed him, hearing the fire in the background, what just calmed everything of him down and supported the feels and hope he had put into that kiss and those feels he had gotten back by Japan as he returned it.

They both wanted the moment to last forever. The fire warming them and dancing in the wind, the almost nightly wind and them kissing each other, each embracing the other one with their lips and their arms that found their way around the others body.

And East Frisia couldn't resist taking a picture while quietly giggling into his beer bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations! 
> 
>  
> 
> "Moin Ludwig!" - "Hello Ludwig!" 
> 
> //
> 
> ¹ "Wen hast du da denn mitgebracht?"  
> "Who did you bring with you?"
> 
> //
> 
> ² "Kiku. Oder die Personifikation von Japan. Er kann kein Deutsch. Und hör auf ihn so anzustarren, davon fühlt er sich unwohl." 
> 
> "Kiku. Or the personification of Japan. He can't speak German. And stop staring at him like that, that makes him feel uncomfortable."


End file.
